Mother's Day Disaster
by CoraFan
Summary: This is my rewrite of Mother's Day. Jenny and Gibbs are together, and are keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. On Mother's Day, someone comes to visit Gibbs, and sees him and Jenny together. This person does not approve of their relationship, and that's all I'm gonna say, because I don't wanna give too much away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first NCIS story that isn't involved in a crossover. It's set in Mother's Day, but Joann hasn't shown up yet, and Gibbs doesn't know she's in D.C. Also, Kate never died, but Ari did. Jenny NEVER died.**

"Dinozzo, stop throwing paper balls at Kate and Ziva and get back to work!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs yelled. Anthony Dinozzo froze, mid-throw. Kate Todd and Ziva David glared at him, and started throwing paper balls back. One look from Gibbs, and they all returned to their work. Gibbs sat down at his desk, and hit the side of his computer to get it to turn on. Timothy McGee watched him, and then continued his own work on his computer.

"Tony, I swear if you don't stop sending me messages that just say 'hi' or 'what's up' I will kill you with a paper clip!" Ziva exclaimed. Tony looked at her innocently. Ziva just stared back, and within five seconds, Tony was on the floor, his chair upside down beside him. Ziva laughed.

"How the heck did you do that!" Tony exclaimed. She couldn't contain it anymore. Kate busted out laughing behind Tony. He turned to face her.

"No fair! You snuck up on me!" Tony whined. Kate tapped his nose.

"That's. The. Point." she said. They all realized that they hadn't been yelled at yet, and turned towards Gibbs' desk. He was gone, and that worried them all.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Kate replied, in the same worried tone. They all looked at each other, then started running up the stairs, in the direction of the director's office.

"Director Shepard!" they all screamed, busting into her office, ignoring the director's assistant Cynthia.

"What, what's wrong!" Jenny Shepard exclaimed.

"Gibbs is gone, he never disappears without telling at least one person where he's going!" Kate cried. Jenny visibly relaxed, and the team noticed.

"Is there something we should know Director Shepard?" McGee asked.

"Gibbs isn't gone." Jenny started. The team relaxed.

"He's over there." Jenny pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. Everyone looked over to the couch, and saw Gibbs with an amused smirk on his face. Kate and Ziva ran over and hugged him tight.

"Please, please, please, never do that again, you scared us!" Kate exclaimed.

"You two have been spending WAY too much time with Abby." Gibbs pointed out. As if on cue, Abby Sciuto ran in, and landed in Gibb's lap.

"HI!" the bubbly Goth screamed.

"Abs, please don't bust my eardrums, today or any day." Gibbs requested.

"Sorry Gibbs, but I'm just really, really, really hyper!" Abby screamed happily.

"How, and why?" Gibbs asked. Jenny started trying to back out the door, unnoticed, but failed.

"Jenny, what did you do?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Ummm, well I may or may not have bought Abby a Caf-Pow machine for her lab." Jenny admitted.

"Alright, you, I will deal with later. The rest of you, we all have work to do." Gibbs said. He got off the couch, and the team and Abby headed downstairs and continued their work.

3 hours later: 1600 hours

Gibbs stood up from his desk and looked at all of his bored agents. Tony was throwing paper balls at Kate and Ziva again. They were both threatening to kill him with various office supplies, and McGee was playing World of War Craft on his computer.

"You can all go home." he said. They agents dropped what they were doing, and practically skipped to the elevator. Jenny came down at that moment, carrying her coat and bag.

"Good night Agent Gibbs." she said.

"Jen, you can drop the act, they're all gone." Gibbs told her.

"Oh thank God!" Jenny exclaimed, falling into his open arms. They heard the elevator ding, and jumped apart. Abby came running up, and almost knocked them both over in a giant hug.

"Hey guys, how's it going, where is everybody, what are you doing later, can I come over!" Abby babbled, not taking a breath in between questions.

"Abby! Calm down!" Jenny said.

"Sorry, but I had like ten Caf-Pows in like twenty minutes, then I had like another twenty in thirty minutes, and then I had like thirty in forty minutes, so really, I had like sixty in an hour and a half!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby," Gibbs started, "No more Caf-Pow for a week, understood?" he asked.

"But Giiibbs!" Abby whined.

"No buts, you have had enough Caf-Pows in an hour and a half, to last you a whole week, so that's how long you will go without them." Gibbs said sternly. Abby looked at him, then turned to Jenny.

"Directorrrrrr!" She whined, hoping to get Jenny to overrule Gibbs' decision.

"No Abby, no more Caf-Pow for a week." Jenny said.

"Ugh, you guuuuys!" Abby continued to whine and complain.

"No!" Jenny and Gibbs said together. Abby pouted, and left. After she was gone, Gibbs and Jenny both busted out laughing.

"Alright, I'll see you at my house, ok?" Gibbs asked. Jenny nodded. They both went to the parking garage, and Jenny left in her car first. Gibbs waited a few minutes, then left as well. Ironically, Gibbs got to his house before Jenny did, and waited outside on the porch. Jenny pulled up five minutes later and got out of her car. Gibbs stood up and walked down the porch steps.

"What took ya so long Jen?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I got stuck in traffic for five minutes, and it took another five minutes to get here." she said. Gibbs laughed and opened his arms. Jenny smiled and ran into them. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

Little did they know…someone was watching them from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was happy that a few of you liked the first chapter of Mother's Day Disaster, so here's the next chapter of it. Please review!**

The next day, Jenny woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. She smiled, threw her robe on over her pajamas, and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see, not Gibbs, but a woman with short, straight, blonde hair. The woman had her back turned to Jenny.

"Who are you?" Jenny demanded. The woman turned around to face Jenny, and glared.

"I am Joann Fielding, and just who, are you?" Joann asked.

"Jenny Shepard, I'm a federal agent, now what do you think you're doing here?" Jenny replied.

"Cooking breakfast for Leroy." Joann said, turning back to the pans on the stove.

"Why!" Jenny exclaimed, frustrated.

"Jen, you down here?" Gibbs called from the living room.

"In the kitchen!" Jenny called back. Gibbs walked into the kitchen, and Joann turned around.

"Joann?" Gibbs asked.

"Hello Leroy." Joann replied.

"Jethro, who is she?" Jenny asked.

"She's my ex mother in law." Gibbs told her.

"Actually, I'm still your mother in law. Shannon isn't dead, she faked hers and Kelly's deaths and went into Witness Protection. She's out now, on her way here actually. She sent me here to break the news to you, so you wouldn't be so surprised when she and Kelly showed up." Joann smirked.

"I thought she might've faked it when they didn't find any bodies except the driver's, so I filed. You're not my mother in law anymore." Gibbs shot back. Joann scowled, then smirked again when she heard a car pull up outside.

"There's Shannon and Kelly now. You should go and say hi Leroy, I'm sure Kelly would love to see her daddy again." she said.

"Shut up Joann." Gibbs replied.

"Do you want me to stay here Jethro?" Jenny asked nervously. She was afraid that he would leave her, and go back to Shannon. Of course, she would understand, but it would still hurt.

"No, you can come if you want." Gibbs said softly. Jenny gave a small smile, and followed him outside. Shannon and Kelly were getting out of their car, and had their backs turned to them.

"You're supposed to be dead." Gibbs stated. Shannon jumped a little, having not heard them come out. She turned to him, and was about to reply, but stopped when she saw Jenny. Kelly looked up and saw her father.

"Daddy!" she cried, as she ran up the steps into his arms.

"Hey sweetie." Gibbs said.

"Leroy, who is that?" Shannon asked, pointing to Jenny.

"This is Jenny, she works at NCIS with me." Gibbs said.

"Why is she at our house?" Shannon inquired.

"She's at _my_ house, because you're supposed to be dead, and you and I aren't married anymore." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Shannon asked, confused.

"After the crash, I thought you might've faked your death, considering they only found the body of the driver, so I filed." Gibbs explained.

"What was the point of filing, if you thought Kell and I were dead!" Shannon exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I did!" Gibbs said. Shannon walked up the steps of the porch and put her arms around Gibbs' neck, and Jenny walked into the house.

"Leroy, Kelly misses her daddy." Shannon whispered.

"And I will spend time with her." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, but I miss my husband." Shannon continued, still whispering. She started leaning in. Gibbs grabbed her arms, and pried her off of him.

"Then go find him, cause he's not here." Gibbs told her.

"You know, since Shannon isn't dead, the divorce is void, because she didn't sign the papers." Joann smirked.

"Kell, you wanna go in and have cookies?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Kelly exclaimed. Gibbs smiled and told her where they were. After Kelly ran inside, Gibbs turned back to Shannon and Joann.

"I'm re-filing in the morning." he stated.

"I won't sign them." Shannon replied.

"Oh, yes you will. I love Jenny, and those papers, will be signed, or I'll take you to court." Gibbs said firmly.

"Take me to court for what?" Shannon asked.

"For endangering the welfare of child, when you faked that crash, and for refusing to sign legal, court mandated documents." Gibbs smirked.

"You got divorce papers that are court mandated!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'll get them again, or you could just sign the ones that I have now." Gibbs suggested.

"The only way I'm signing those papers, is if I stand in front of a judge, and get the fact that I _have_ to sign them, in verbal, and written confirmation." Shannon stated.

"Kelly!" she called. Kelly came running out, half a cookie hanging out of her mouth.

"Come on, we're leaving." Shannon told her. Kelly, having finished her cookie, clung to her father's leg.

"Mommy, I wanna stay here with daddy!" she cried.

"If it's alright with daddy, then it's alright with me." Shannon smirked. Kelly looked up at her father for confirmation.

"Give me just a second Kell." Gibbs said, prying her from his leg and walking into the house. He walked into the kitchen, and saw Jenny leaning against the counter, looking out the window.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked. Jenny jumped a little, and turned around. Her cheeks and eyes were red, and tears were still running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, pulling her into his arms. Jenny wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I don't wanna lose you!" she cried. Gibbs pulled back to look into her eyes.

"What would make you think that you were gonna lose me?" he asked.

"Well, Shannon and Kelly are back, aren't you going back to Shannon?" Jenny asked.

"No, no, no, no, I'm re-filing in the morning. But Kelly wants to stay here tonight. Does that bother you?" he asked, hoping and praying that she didn't mind, because if she did, they were going to have problems.

"No, it doesn't bother me. She's your daughter, and you haven't seen her in years, I mean you thought she was dead! She seems like a sweet little girl." Jenny stated. Gibbs smiled and kissed her. Then they heard Kelly scream.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review, and give me suggestions of what happened to make Kelly scream. Did she see her father with Jenny, and realize that he wasn't going to be with her mother? Or did something else happen? Also, I was wondering if I should continue with my stories Returned, Living In A Fantasy, Los Amigos, and Lost. Do you guys think I should continue them, or delete and replace them with the new stories that have just been popping into my head uncontrollably?**


End file.
